24 - 30,000 Feet
by Mikescfc24
Summary: Chloe O Brian is leaving Africa after a 2 week break from CTU but will the Journey back to LA be safe?
1. Chapter 1: Airport

24 - 30,000 Feet

Chloe O'Brian had spent 2 weeks in Africa to take a well-deserved break from CTU. She arrived at the airport 2 hours before departure. It was 3am so it was fairly quiet therefore she got through check-in with no problems. She was thirsty so she found the nearest drink store and purchased a bottle of water and found a place to relax before her flight back to LA.

Back in Los Angeles Jack was in CTU about to finish for the day.

"Jack, can you check with Division that my transfer to DC has been approved?", asked Tony.

"Sure I'll check for you now before I leave"

As Jack rang Division, Tony sat down to reflect on the day.

A few minutes passed by, the conversation between Jack and Division ended and Jack put the phone down. Jack stood up, grabbed his coat and walked over to Tony.

"I'm sorry Tony", said Jack apologetically.

As jack continued to talk, Tony stood up and turned to face him.

"Division felt like you still have a lot to offer here in LA and they had already received a request from another agent and accepted them"

In Africa, it was now 4am and boarding would start in just over 15 minutes. Chloe got up from her seat and went to see what gate she would be boarding from. After a few minutes of looking at a screen, she saw her flight – AA14521 was boarding from gate 30 which was at the other side of terminal. With this in her head Chloe followed the signs and began to make her way to gate 30.

20 minutes had gone by and Chloe had reached the other side of the terminal and found the gate. Even though boarding was now in progress, she was tired from the long walk and for that reason sat down and had a drink of water. As she did this, she observed all of the holiday makers that went by, mostly the ones that were currently in line to board her plane. She noticed one man acting rather weirdly, he kept looking around and tapping his fingers. He was light skinned with long, dark brown hair, brown leather jacket, black trousers with white shoes and a backpack on his back. Chloe looked at the suspicious looking male for a good 2 minutes before her phone rang, it was Jack.

"Jack" she answered.

"Hey Chloe. You're coming back to us today right?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, Jack, I am. 2 weeks away and I'm now ready to come back." Explained Chloe.

"Good. We've missed you, have a safe flight"

"I will. See you soon"

With that, Chloe put her phone away and got in line for boarding. The male had just got on to the aircraft as she was having her conversation with Jack. It was now 4:30 and in roughly half an hour Chloe would be 30,000 feet in the air but would journey back to LA be a calm one?


	2. Chapter 2: Onboard

30,000 Feet.

**Chapter 2 : On board.**

Chloe had gone through the gate and was about to board on to the aircraft. The man was nowhere to be seen so she thought he had gone on find his seat. She still wasn't sure if the he was a normal holiday maker heading back to LA or if he was a terrorist. Chloe tried to disregard the latter.

Now on the aircraft, she gave handed her ticket to a flight attendant who was standing at the door and made her way to her seat – Row T seat 6. Chloe slowly and nervously made her way up the aisle, with still no sign of suspicious looking male, Chloe thought he had never made it past the gate but then she saw him, he was right at the back on the very last row. Row V. Two rows back from where Chloe was about to sit. The man made direct eye contact with Chloe and maintained it for a few seconds until she sat down.

As Chloe buckled her seatbelt, the Captain's voice could be heard throughout the cabin.

"Flight attendants make your final checks of the cabin, arm the doors and prepare for take-off"

So they did. They walked up and down the cabin, armed the doors and took their seats for take-off.

Chloe was now, for the next few hours, 'trapped' on board the aircraft, with the thought that the man may or may not make an attempt on hers and 200 passengers lives.

The plan was pushed back from its stand and made its way, slowly, to the runway. The Captain got clearance from the tower, made its way to beginning of the runway, started the engines, and started began to accelerate. In no time at all the planes wheels left the runway and began a slow ascent to 30 thousand feet.


End file.
